Split Personality Disorder
by Atomic Rexx
Summary: When Terry and Terry Perry are finally separated, their division brings about lasting scars in the minds of both monsters. Terry must struggle with depression and loneliness as his desire for companionship gets stronger every day. This story is set near the end of the Perry twins' junior year, after Mike and Sulley were expelled. Rated T for mild swearing and adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all. This is my first story for Monsters University and it probably won't be my last. This is shaping up to be quite a lengthy story, but only time will tell if I will actually have the motivation to finish it; I really want to though, I love the story that I have developed and the Perry twins very much.**

**Yes, I am aware of the fact that there is another story on this website that uses the same theme of Terry and Terri splitting apart, and while that story takes a more comical approach, mine takes a more serious approach and treats it like a life changing injury that cannot be healed. This story contains lots of OCs, like you'll see in this chapter, but neither of them are self-inserts and serve a purpose for the plot.**

**Please enjoy, and if you're interested in the story and would like to read more, feel free to drop me a review. Even though I've got a pretty good vision of how it's all going to pan out, I'm still open to suggestions.**

* * *

It was a cloudy day in the city of Monstropolis, but the weather had been like that for quite some time. Unlike the humans that the monsters who took up residence in the city feared so greatly, thunderstorms and cloudy days never bothered the monsters too much. That is, except for one.

A relatively tall young monster with striped tentacles for legs was making his way towards a stark, red brick building that was sandwiched between a pharmacy and a book store. When he stepped through the door, an electronic bell sounded and he folded his umbrella promptly. An elderly, reptilian looking female monster with layers of makeup applied to her slightly unsettling face smiled at the young visitor from the counter she was sitting at.

"May I help you with something young man?" she said in a polite tone, despite her scary appearances she seemed to be quite kind.

"Yes, please. I'd like to see Dr. Feerstein," the monster cleared his throat and coughed loudly, seemingly quite nervous about his surroundings.

The receptionist then reached down and took out a clipboard with a form attached to it. She handed him a pen with strange indentations all around it that seemed to be oozing slightly.

"Just fill out that form right there sir, and the doctor will be with you shortly."

The young monster smiled nervously and began to fill out the paperwork. He was having a bit of trouble maneuvering the odd pen around, and in his mind decided that right after this he'd make a quick trip to the restroom to wash his hands. _God, these people really must need to know everything... _

After a few minutes had passed, the monster retracted the tip of the pen and handed the clipboard back to the receptionist.

"Thank you kindly, sir. If you'll just have a seat over there, the doctor will see you shortly," the woman smiled at him and gestured to a worn looking teal couch, but he obviously had other plans as his hands were wet with a foul smelling ooze.

"Think I'll make a stop at the little monster's room really quick. Just gotta, you know, wash my hands," he held up his skinny hands to show the receptionist what sort of damage had been done. "I think your pen's broken."

The receptionist just laughed and said, "Oh, that old thing? No, it's perfectly fine, but don't let me stop you from visiting the restroom. It's the second door on the left, can't miss it," she smiled again and pointed down a short hallway.

The young monster gave a halfhearted chuckle back and moved quickly down the hall to the bathroom. It was a dingy little room with just a dirty toilet and a small urinal in one corner and a rustic sink in the other. He sighed and turned on the water, making sure to apply liberal amounts of soap, even if it did smell like dishwasher liquid. The dank smell of stale urine made his coughing fits start acting up again, and he quickly finished up for fear of getting some sort of sickness.

"Are you okay, young man? Sounded like you were getting sick in there," the receptionist asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh, no. I wasn't, it was just my cough acting up again, no big deal," he was about to give her a reassuring smile, but the smile was chased away by a look of disgust. The receptionist at the desk sat viciously chewing on the pen he had just been using, her saliva coating every inch of it. In order to not seem rude, he sat down immediately at the seat closest to the window, and therefore farthest away from the nasty pen chewing beast. Seeming not to care, she picked up a tabloid newspaper and was lost in it soon after.

The young monster stared at the pouring rain that was dripping down the window and sighed. He saw a crying monster child walking down the street with his father, who was shielding him from the rain with his large wings. Soon after that, a group of little girl monsters ran by the building as fast as a blur. And after that, nothing much really happened at all. A lightning bolt lit up the sky at one point, setting off an explosion of thunder that made the place shake.

Just as he was beginning to doze off, a kindly voice brought him back to life, "Sir, Dr. Feerstein will see you now."

The receptionist monster was pointing towards a large wooden door at the back of the room with her pen of doom. He cringed a bit as a glob of spit dripped down onto the counter of her table, but he thanked her very kindly and went inside the door.

He was met with the sight of a small room that was darkly lit and had rows and rows of bookcases stocked with large books of all colours, shapes and sizes. In the center of the room sat a middle-aged female monster who was wearing a pair of half-moon glasses. She had a stocky body, but this was offset by her very long legs. Right next to her was an old fainting couch that was torn in a few places. The room, he thought, was so stereotypical it was almost too unreal to be believed.

"Ah, there you are again Terry. I was wondering when your next appointment would be," said Dr. Feerstein in her highly sophisticated British dialect. It was uncertain if she had actually been born in the United Kingdom or had just adopted the accent to sound smarter.

"Yeah, sorry about not calling in advance Dr. Feerstein. My phone's been acting sort of crazy lately."

Terry laid down on the leather fainting couch and rested his head on the pillow. The monster that was sitting next to him with her long, magenta legs crossed gazed at him over her half-moon spectacles. She took out a (clean) pen and notepad and cleared her throat.

"That's quite alright, such things do happen. So, Mr. Perry. Let's start off with the obvious, how have you been doing since the operation? Better than last Tuesday?"

"A lot better, actually. Still pretty awful, but not as awful as before," Terry coughed again while Dr. Feerstein scribbled notes down.

"I see. Have you still been feeling lonely?"

"Yes, extremely lonely actually. I'll be hanging out at the Oozma Kappa house playing a board game or something with all of my friends and still feel like I'm completely alone. I know this might sound kind of stupid, but is that how normal people feel all the time? Because before the operation, I did everything with my brother. It was unavoidable, and I guess, I got used to that feeling of having someone around all the time. I think I'm just having a hard time getting used to being alone..."

"What exactly do you need me for again? I believe you're absolutely right."

Terry looked relieved, but only for a moment, as Dr. Feerstein had started to give him a fierce look.

"What I'd like to talk about today," she continued, "is how you're going to combat these feelings of lonesomeness. I recall you telling me last Tuesday that you've been seeing someone. How has that been going?"

"Terrible," Terry said, hanging his head in sorrow, "She left me the day after we got together sadly. Left me for some ROR jerk. Said I was too depressing to be around."

"Oh, I'm very sorry about the breakup Terry. But there's plenty of fish in the sea you know."

Terry just sighed and looked at the floor, his four tentacles dangling lazily over the edge.

"She broke up with you for being too depressing, eh? And are you sure that's why?"

"Very sure, m'am, she told me herself and she sounded sincere..."

"Well then, we've got to come up with a way to make you happy again. Make you the sort of Terry that every monster on campus wants to hang out with. Now, I know you aren't much of an extrovert at the best of times, and you can be pessimistic, but I know lots of girls that like that type of monster. They value intelligence and wit over being really attractive or rich, and aren't women like that the type you are after?"

"Yes, I think so. That's exactly how she was, she thought I was the smartest monster she'd ever met. She loved my stories and my dry sense of humour. But when "it" happened, everything just kind of fell apart," Terry sniffled and coughed very loudly, obviously trying to cover up a distressed whimper.

"Now, now, don't be upset Terrance. You'll find someone else, and if you work with me, we might be able to resolve this issue," she reached over and patted his smooth orange head gently.

"I know, I know... I'm sorry. I just really, really miss her. I miss both of them," Terry quivered and inhaled deeply. He gave another huge cough and reached for a tissue that was on the table next to them.

"I'm sorry Terrance, perhaps you'd like to stop talking about your brother and your ex-girlfriend for today?"

"N-no, we h-have to. I want to get over this."

Dr. Feerstein gave Terry's hand a small squeeze and stroked it with her hand, "Would you like to tell about some things you miss then?"

Terry sniffled and said, "I miss trying to fall asleep with my brother every night. He liked to sleep on his side, while I like sleeping on my back. Bedtime was always a struggle of who could stay awake the longest and remain in their chosen position almost every single night. Now, I just slump into my bed, lie on my back and fall asleep. Seems like a really weird thing to miss, but I do."

"I miss the time that my brother and I went on a double date with our girlfriends. Tabitha and I just sat there in stunned silence and watched Terri and Grace eat like complete slobs. That was our first and only date. I have no idea how Terri and Grace are doing, he never calls."

Dr. Feerstein nodded thoughtfully and wrote down some more notes, "I see. And how exactly does that make you feel, Mr. Perry?"

"Like I don't even matter to him anymore. I mean, we've both been together since we were born. We grappled the terrors of adolescence as loyal allies in a battle we could never win. Together, we were shoved into as many lockers in our whole school career as there probably are in the biggest bus station in downtown Monstropolis. We both worked so hard on our entrance applications to go to MU. When we were accepted, it was the happiest day of both of our lives. 'Oh, boy! I finally get to learn what it takes to be a great scholar!' was met with "Yay! I can learn to dance like a pro!' from my brother. I just looked at him and laughed. I distinctly remember the look he had on his face when I did that. He was so hurt and upset. I'd made fun of his dream, what he always wanted in life. Where can you even go in life with a stupid English degree anyway? Surely just as many, if not even fewer, places you can go to with a dance degree," Terry gave a very loud sob and then blew his non-visible nose with a tissue.

He continued, voice growing shakier with every sentence, "And then, we get into a fraternity, get kicked out of the elite Scare Program for being too cute, compete in a tournament to get back into said Scare Program and _win dammit_, and then get accepted back into it. Our lives would've been so complete if we had just stopped right then and there. Our scaring technique was brilliantly original, the envy of so many other monsters. But then, right at the end of the second semester, we get sick. Horribly sick, with a debilitating disease that only affects 3% of the conjoined monster population, and then we get into an enormous disagreement, and then he gets this huge offer from a performing arts troupe that circles the globe. And then Terri just _had_ to say yes, he just _had_ to raise the money to have the surgery done, and then he just _had_ to leave me alone and never call. Forever. And ever. And ever."

By this point, Terry had collapsed into a blubbering ball of orange skin and tentacles. Crying his heart out onto the uncomfortable leather pillow and as many tissues as he could grab. Dr. Feerstein wrote a few last notes onto her notepad, and then put her hand on his shoulder as a bell chimed loudly, signaling the end of their therapy session.

"I think it's about time you headed back home, Mr. Perry. I'll see you again next week I presume. Or probably sooner, judging by your mental state."

Terry just simply nodded and shook Dr. Feerstein's hand. She took out a small slip of paper from a drawer in the desk nearby her, wrote a few things on it and handed it to Terry. A prescription for anti-depressants. Lovely. He slumped out the door, waved goodbye to the elderly monster who was still snacking on a pen, took back his umbrella, and went into the pharmacy next door to get his medicine.

He sulked all the way back home, desperately resisting the urge to cry again, as if anyone would even notice in this sort of weather. When he was finally home, he took four capsules of Monzac, laid down on his bed, and immediately fell asleep.

* * *

**Wow, such a depressing first chapter. I promise the subsequent ones won't be as soul crushing. Or I'll try to tone it down, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIED. Or maybe not. Yeah, this chapter is still pretty damn depressing. We still haven't _quite_ gotten into an actual plot yet, but we're getting there. If you're wondering where the names Tabitha and Grace came from, they're the names of Dave Foley's first wife and the name of a character who was on Will & Grace, which was Sean Hayes's first major role in a television series. If you don't know who either of those people are, then you are a terrible Perry twins fan and you should stop reading this right now. Or not, I'm just kiddin'.**

* * *

Terry Perry walked down the perfectly paved sidewalk, his head hung so low it almost touched the ground. It was very dark outside, and the time was drawing close to 10 P.M., but Terry hadn't been out partying with friends, he had been in the library studying. He was carrying with him all of his notebooks and textbooks for his English class, as well as a mug containing a large quantity of coffee, which he, like many other college students, practically lived on.

In addition to feeling very tired and sad, he was also fairly nervous about being out so late, alone. In the past, Terry had never been alone, and he and his twin brother, Terri, usually carried on conversations while they walked, which comforted the both of them. However, as of a few weeks ago, this was no longer the case. All Terry could do was awkwardly whistle to himself, every shadow making him extremely nervous.

In addition to being scared, Terry was also not as surefooted as he had been before. When he and his brother were still attached to each other, they shared the responsibilities of controlling their eight individual tentacles. Now, Terry was down to four, since Terri had taken the remainder when they split up. Although he had a bit of a rocky start, as time went on he had gotten used to it, for the most part.

As Terry turned a corner, he suddenly tripped over something solid, and fell right on his face. The pain caused him to groan, and he pushed himself up off the pavement with his hands. He was met with a sight that almost caused him to scream.

A very ugly, very mean looking Jaws Theta Chi member was standing right in front of him. He had yellow fur, a spiked tail, and very sharp teeth. Terry was about to apologize to the monster, but then he noticed something that made his heart drop. While he tripped, his coffee mug had apparently slipped out of his hand, and the hot liquid inside had gotten all over the JOX's jacket. The scary monster stood over him, growling menacingly, as Terry sunk back into the sidewalk.

"Oh, I'm sorry, t-took a bit of a tumble," Terry stammered, he tried to hold back the fear in his voice, but try as he might it simply would not stop stop shaking, "I-I'm really, really sorry, errr... I f-forget, what's your name again?"

"Dirk!" spat the hairy, yellow troglodyte, "Dirk Pratt. And you, you're one of them Oozma Kappa weirdos, huh?" He pointed a finger at Terry's chest.

Terry felt a bit hurt by these cruel words, but his fears overtook these feelings, and he struggled to come up with a response as Dirk loomed over him, his rage seemingly increasing with every passing second. He dearly wished that Sulley were still around to teach these sort of monsters a lesson, as before, he was sort of like the team's bodyguard. When Bill Sullivan's kid was around, nobody dared to mess with the Oozmas individually. With the ROR's infamous "Cute-ma Kappa" prank, the only reason that they got away with it then was because of how the image had been spread around campus, making it pointless to retaliate with violence and intimidation. It would seem that Johnny Worthington was an expert in the art of demoralizing a monster.

Sadly, ever since OK's cheating scandal had erupted, the team's remaining members had been met with angry scowls by nearly all of their other classmates. Whether you blamed it on Hardscrabble for keeping nearly all of the details of the event secret, or Sulley and Mike for never really coming back to set the record straight, either way, the Oozmas were not very well liked, to say the least.

"Umm, yeah, I guess you could say that... that, that is what we, er, I am. S-sorry again, Dirk," Terry gave a feeble smile, and shrugged his shoulders. To his surprise, Dirk's enraged expression turned into a happy one, and he even chuckled a bit.

"Hey, buddy. No hard feelings, 'aight?" He extended a large, yellow paw, "Need a hand, bro?"

Terry's smile widened, and he took Dirk's hand, "Oh, wow thanks, you know for a second there I really thought you were about to beat me-" Suddenly, Terry's statement was cut short by a searing pain that shot through his jaw like a wrecking ball through an old barn. For a moment, his vision was completely blurred, and the only thing he could feel was the intense pain in his face. He wanted desperately to scream, but all that he could muster was a loud yelp.

His ears were ringing, but he could faintly make out a gruff voice barking out something along the lines of, "And if any of you stupid Oozmas think you can just cheat your way to winning then you all got another thing coming, _you hear me?!_"

Dirk's ugly face was pushed right up into Terry's, the smell of his breath was making him nauseous and the pain in his mouth was almost literally killing him. Just as he was about to cry for help, Terry felt another, new kind of pain erupt in his abdomen. He felt as though a large hammer had just been smashed into his stomach. The world was spinning around him, and before he knew it, he crashed down hard onto the pavement, tentacles splayed out and his ears ringing. Just barely, he could make out a bright yellow blur walking away from him.

Terry had been hit in the stomach before, once or twice when helping out on his uncle's ranch by an angry ram when he was very young, and countless times when he was in grade school, but never like this. This was the type of gut-wrenching torture that was reserved for people in movies, not him. This sort of cruelty rarely happened in real life, especially not at a prestegious school like Monsters University! What had he even done to deserve so much despair? Accidentally spilled coffee on a JOX meathead's precious jacket? That was nothing that a bit of soap and water couldn't fix, and hell, JOX members were all pretty rich, so why not just buy another stupid jacket. He could hang up the original one and keep it on display at the dorm, put a little plaque on it that said, "Dirk Pratt's first official JOX jacket, ruined by idiotic OK member Terry Perry."

The thought of that, though amusing, was somehow soul-crushing at the same time. Desperate for any sort of help, Terry managed to let out a few more loud yelps. Through it all, he felt a warm liquid dripping out of his mouth, and suspected that his jaw might even have been broken.

In a state of complete agony, Terry laid his head on the concrete again, unable to get up. In a futile attempt to convince himself it was all a dream, he closed his eyes, and thought of as many good things he could muster.

His mind filled with thoughts of his friends, his brother, his parents, and his ex-girlfriend. He wanted to see them, all of them. He needed their help more than anything else in the world.

But as luck would have it, Terry heard a strangely familiar voice calling his name far off in the distance. His mind raced, and the thought of being rescued chased away the clouds of pain and misery. He let out another yelp, except this one was actually a word, "help." He heard footsteps charging to him, and he opened his eye. He couldn't believe who was kneeling down in front of him.

Even in the darkness, he could make out the pale blue light of her single eye. And although her face was full of concern and horror, she was still quite a stunning sight to behold. For a moment, Terry thought he was going to be alright after all.

"Terry?! Please, please tell me you're okay. Oh god, your mouth is bleeding really, really bad... I could hear you screaming all the way in frat row."

Most of his movements had been deactivated because of his extreme pain, but somehow, Terry managed to give a slight nod. He certainly didn't feel okay, but he wanted to seem brave.

"No! You're obviously in serious danger. Come with me, please. I'm taking you to the hospital downtown right away," Tabitha said in a stern voice. With great ease, she picked up Terry and walked quickly towards her car.

"Not like... I have much of a choice..." he managed to say while she was carrying him, before coughing violently, spraying blood all over Tabitha's shirt.

She screamed, seemingly out of both disgust and concern for his safety, "Okay, now is _not_ the time for snide remarks, Terry! Save your strength, just stay calm. We'll be at the hospital in no time."

Terry soon found himself lying on a soft, warm fabric bed, his head cradled by a pillow, and a blanket draped over his immensely sore body. A slightly musty smelling washcloth was shoved into his mouth, for sopping up the blood that was slowly draining out of him. He resisted the urge to spit it out, not wishing to dirty up his ex-girlfriend's car. They still weren't on the best of terms, in fact, he thought it was a miracle that she even felt like stopping to rescue him at all.

After a bit of driving, they stopped at a very large building with a gigantic, cyclopian red cross attached to the front of it; the Monstropolis General Hospital. Tabitha quickly took Terry out of the backseat, still wrapped up in a blanket, and ran into the hospital, demanding to see a doctor as soon as possible. All through the night, she stayed by Terry's side as he was put through various treatments and prescribed several medications. She called his fraternity brothers, using the number Terry gave her, and solemnly gave them the news about what had happened. Predictably, all of them were shocked and promised to be there first thing tomorrow morning.

Terry did give her a second number, which she dialed, but received no answer.

"Sorry, I guess he must be busy. You can try again tomorrow, okay? Just don't worry yourself, relax Terry, you're going to be fine. Your jaw isn't broken, it experienced some severe trauma. The doctor says that the bleeding will stop soon and the pain should go away in a few days if you take two of these daily," she handed him a bottle of some brightly coloured pills. He took the bottle in his hand, examined it for a bit, and sighed.

"I have to get back to school, but your friends will be here tomorrow morning. Hope you feel better soon, Terry," Tabitha gave her friend a genuine smile. Terry felt something ignite inside him that he hadn't felt in a while, but those thoughts were dashed quite quickly when he thought back to the day that they had broken up...

Just as she was about to close the door, Tabitha dug something out of her pocket and handed it to him. A small bottle of Monzac.

"I almost forgot, found these on the ground next to you. Figured you'd need to keep these. Sorry about, well... everything."

Tabitha walked back slowly and carefully shut closed the door. Terry stared at the bottle of painkillers, then the bottle of Monzac. He took two of each, and cried himself to sleep. From both the physical pain, as well as the emotional pain.

* * *

**Phew, so yeah, more depressing things happening to Terry Perry. You've heard of Scootabuse, right? Well, this is Terrybuse. This chapter is, anyway. Poor darling, don't you just want to pick him up and hug him and tell him everything's going to be okay? Well, you can't, because he isn't real. Conversely, you could track down Dave Foley and do the same to him. Although I don't think he would appreciate it as much as Terry Perry would. Or he might be into that kind of stuff. I'm rambling here.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I had to give the poor guy a break at some point. Originally this chapter was going to be way, way longer, but it started to just become a heartwarming hospital visit type of scenario.**

* * *

Wednesday morning in Monstropolis, and the blindingly bright rays of the sun were finally beginning to shine once again, putting an end to the cloudy weather that the city had been seemingly cursed with for the past few days. While this sunny day meant playing outside for the young monsters and going out on the town for the older ones, for one monster, it felt like nothing but a cruel slap in the face. Being stuck inside on a gorgeous spring day is bad enough, but being stuck in a cold, sterile hospital room with a swollen jaw and a stomach ache was like salt in the wound.

Terry Perry sighed heavily and laid his head on a fluffy pillow. He carefully rolled over in bed and stared at the clock on the wall. It was nearly ten. Did they all just forget that their friend had been physically assaulted and was stuck in the hospital? Did they forget that this friend had recently lost his brother, lost his recently regained highly-esteemed scaring course enrollment, _and_ lost his girlfriend? The girlfriend that he basically forced to take him to the emergency room by looking so pathetic, and in the process of doing so probably bled all over her car and made her lose precious hours of rest just to save him.

_Tabitha probably thinks it was all just an act,_ he thought, _My god, now she probably hates me even more._ Terry buried his head into the pillow and softly cried. Normally, in a situation like this, his brother would be right by his side, saying things like, "Nah, Terry you're just being paranoid. I know she still likes you!"

Now, there was only silence, save for the beeping of electrical equipment and the sound of him sobbing. The very definition of solitude. That was, however, until Terry heard a knock on the door.

_That'd be the doctor, telling me I'm free to go. It's too late for me to see my fraternity brothers now, they had to have forgotten about me_

Terry sat up in bed and gave a feeble, "come in." The door opened slowly, and a little pink monster with five eyes and a single horn came in warily. Terry's face suddenly lit up at the sight of him, and so did the face of the little pink monster.

"Terry!"

"Squishy!"

"You're okay! I thought I was gonna' walk in and see you wearing a full body cast or something."

Terry chucked, "Nope, just this bandage."

Squishy gasped in horror, "Does it hurt when you talk?"

"Not really, no. Surprised me too, because when I got punched, it felt like being hit in the chin with a sledgehammer."

Squishy shivered and made a disgusted groan, "I sure am glad you're okay then, Terry. I would hate for us to lose both of the Perry twins!"

The mention of his brother dampened Terry's spirits slightly. Still, the fact that Squishy cared enough to come visit him meant a lot.

"Where's everybody else at, Squishy?"

"Oh," he waddled over to the door and swung it open, revealing a colourful collection of monsters in all shapes and sizes, "I wanted to come in and check on you first, guess I kinda forgot they were back there..."

"Guys! And Mrs. Carlton!" Terry exclaimed, much happier now than he had been for the past couple of days.

The crowd of monsters filed into the room one by one, each of them coming up to Terry, giving encouraging words and hand shakes. A few of them even had bouquets of dead flowers, cards, and heart-shaped boxes filled with all sorts of yummy bugs and worms. He was having a bit of trouble taking it all in, his eyes were beginning to tear up again.

He sniveled and said, "Thank you so much. I don't even think you realize how much this means to me," he smiled widely and blew his nose on a tissue.

"Aw, we weren't going to let you stay up here all by your lonesome Mr. Perry. A friend of my son's is always a friend of mine!" Mrs. Carlton said while pinching her son's cheeks, which he didn't seem to be enjoying in the least. True to her caring and motherly nature, the largest box of sweets had been donated by her.

Mrs. Carlton's husband, Don, came forward, "Yupparoonie! We're fraternity brudders first and foremost, so we have to look out for each other. Especially in your situation, it's just so goshdarn tragic the type of tomfoolery some of the delinquents around campus cause."

"I know, almost makes me want to drop out," Squishy admitted quietly. Despite his efforts to keep his comment silent, everyone in the room looked at him with a shocked expression, "Kidding!"

The whole room sighed in relief, while the sperical green cyclops and the hulking hairy beast in the back of the room both stepped forward. Terry glanced downwards, and noticed that the MU student IDs they once wore had been replaced with IDs marking them as mailroom employees of Monsters Inc.

"Hey there, buddy!" said the little green one in a very enthusiastic tone, "You doing alright Terry?"

Terri shrugged and said, "Yeah, better than last night, and now even better that you're all here, Mike."

"Aw, thanks a lot Terry. Like Don said, friends are always there in times like this. Of course, even if I barely knew you, I'd still probably pop in with some flowers or something," the huge blue monster said.

"You're completely right Sulley, I can't stand thinking about last night. I just, had a vision of you getting punched and flying across the quad, gave me chills. I am _so_ relieved that that didn't actually happen," Mike said.

Sulley laughed and stomped his foot, "I'm sure that the JOX are strong, but I don't think they're that strong, bud," Mike gave his friend a glare, but remained silent.

A very fuzzy, purple monster with a body shaped like an arch came bounding into the room, startling everyone inside. The sudden movement caused Terry to jump, making him strain his aching stomach. He groaned and keeled over in bed, the intense pain had reignited for a brief, but horrible moment.

The purple monster seemed legitimately shocked, "Ahh! I'm so sorry, dude. The floor's like, really slippery out in the hallway."

"Th-that's okay, Art. It was just an accident."

"Phew, thought you were done for for a second," Art grazed Terry's elbow very gently, "So like, last night, when that Tabitha chick called, I was in the middle of a serious crying session. So when they told me about what happened, it struck me; we were probably crying at like the exact same time, like our tears are like cosmically linked or something."

As to be expected, the only response Art received was an array of deeply confused faces, with Terry's of course being the most severe.

Finally, he coughed, cleared his throat and said, "Um, well thanks Art. I never would have thought about that until you told me. Thanks," he gave an awkward smile he hoped looked sincere.

"I also brought you this, cause I think you could use the luck," he dug into some strange unknown pocket in his thick fur, and pulled out a mouldy looking clawed toe with a load of warts and growths, "It's my extra toe! Dad gave it to me, says it's human."

Still not quite sure of what to say, and a little bit disgusted, Terry politely declined Art's offer.

The eight of them sat and talked into the afternoon. Their main topic of discussion was Mike and Sulley's new job as mailroom attendants. While not as rewarding as being a student, they said, they admitted that the feeling of being in the same building as some of the best scarers in the business was reason enough to love their new job.

Terry told them all about how life had been going so far without Terri around. While most of the remarks were made regarding his difficulty walking and how hard it had been getting used to only having two hands on each side of his body, he glossed over the frequent therapy visits and sleepless nights. One for fear of upsetting his dearest friends, and two for wanting to seem brave.

While in the midst of a very interesting story about a woman named Roz, a nurse walked in and informed Terry's friends that he needed their rest and they all had to go. Disappointed, but understanding, the members of Oozma Kappa said their goodbyes and left.

"I'm happy to report that both your stomach and your jaw should both be feeling absolutely fine by tomorrow morning, and your friend Tabitha will be here to pick you up first thing tomorrow morning," the nurse smiled sweetly and started to walk away.

"Tomorrow?! Yes! That's great, thank you modern medicine... _Wait, who's picking me up?!_"

* * *

**Oh no! A cliffhanger! What will become of our brave hero? Tune in next time I upload a chapter of this story to find out! **


End file.
